Haki
is a mysterious conceptual force that only a few characters can use. It appears to be an ability of sorts that channels one's Spirit to intimidate opponents. However, its true nature has yet to be determined or stated. There are special types of Haki that only a certain group of "chosen ones" are said to possess.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 53 Chapter 519 and Episode 413, Luffy fights Sandersonia and Marigold. About It was first seen when Shanks used it against the Lord of the Coast to save Luffy when he was a child from the wrath of the Sea King.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 1 Chapter 1 and Episode 4, The Lord of the Coast flees from Shanks. The term "Haki" was first coined and used when Blackbeard was commenting Luffy's bounty in Jaya,One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 25 Chapter 234 and Episode 151, Blackbeard is surprised at Luffy's bounty. and hinted during Shanks visit with Whitebeard but it is only during the Sabaody Archipelago arc that the concept became more clear.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 45 Chapter 434 and Episode 346, Shanks knock out various members of the Whitebeard Pirates.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 52 Chapter 503 and Episode 397, Silvers Rayleigh knocks out a large group of people in the Human Auction House. Haki can be used to attack directly ignoring the power of a Devil Fruit such as in the case of Luffy feeling pain when attacked by Sandersonia and Marigold. Other examples are when Silvers Rayleigh used his sword to block Admiral Kizaru, whose Devil Fruit power is a Logia type (which usually means that no physical attack can touch him). It was finally confirmed by Smoker that Haki can be used to attack Logia Devil Fruits users when Hancock struck him and said it was due to her Kuja Haki. It also seems that those skilled at using Haki can use it to enhance their attacks, as it was mentioned that the Kuja Pirates' arrows are imbued with Haki. Usage When first seen, it was used to invoke fear into Lord of the Coast, causing it to flee in terror. Although, Haki can be used for both offense and defense in combat. Emitting it directly to someone can destabilize an opponent; and animals seem to be more susceptible to its effects than average people. The noted most powerful usage seen so far is the ability to knock out someone else or a large group. While inexperienced users are restricted to intimidating one being or blindly knocking out any with weak wills around them, those with more expertise can focus Haki into physical attacks or even pick out individuals in a large group to knock out.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 53 Chapter 516 and Episode 410, Marguerite says that the Haki is used in the Kuja weapons. A user can also predict an opponent's moves before they get hit, this works by showing the user a image or brief "premonition" of what the opponent will do (manifested as a mental image in the user's mind's eye, somewhat similar to Mantra) and the damage the user will take if the attack "hit" for real, this is however useless if the user is too slow to avoid the hit. It appears that the more killer intent the enemy has the easier they are to predict, though more efficient users can predict future moves regardless whether there are ambient murderous intents or not, as demonstrated by Sandersonia during her fight with Luffy. It also should be noted that when experienced people use it they can nullify the users abilities this mostly shown on Logia fruit users, as such when Silvers Rayleigh deflected an attack from Kizaru. It can also be noted that it notably power ups a person attack, as seen with the Kuja when they shot normal arrows at Luffy but made explosions on impact. Known Users So far the characters whom have clearly shown the use of Haki are: * Monkey D. LuffyOne Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 51 Chapter 495 and Episode 389, Luffy knocks out Motobaro. * Silvers Rayleigh * Kuja tribe * Shanks * Edward Newgate * Marco * Vista * Boa Hancock Haōshoku Haki is a high level type of Haki that only a chosen few of one in a million are born with. A person with this type of Haki is powerful enough to take out many of the Kuja warriors who are already accustomed to regular Haki. It seems that the ones posessing Haoshoku Haki can completely negate any Logia's invincibility, for example: When Whitebeard defeated Akainu, his Logia fruit abilities were of no use at all. Other Haki users, ones of lesser caliber, have the ability to momentarily harm Logias when they make contact with them, but the Logia users can recover once they are out of the Haki users' reach. It would also appear when someone uses this Haki, the person affected will unconciously follow their orders, such as when Sandersonia and Marygold stopped and gently place the stone Kuji members back down after Luffy used his Haki. Known Haōshoku Haki Users So far, the only people confirmed to possess this level of Haki: * Monkey D. Luffy * Boa Hancock * ShanksOne Piece Manga - Chapter 570, Shanks and Whitebeard are confirmed as Haōshoku Haki Users. * Edward Newgate Anime and Manga Differences In the manga, when Haki is used to cause people to faint, they are accompanied with foaming mouths. In the anime, they simply faint normally. Translation and Dub Issues The term "Haki" is a word that has multiple meanings when translated into English. It can mean "ambition", "will power", "drive" and "aspiration" to name a few. Though Haoushoku is translatable to "King", it refers to a "warring king" or "conqueror", one who rules by power and conquest. The term "Overlord" has been used by some translators. In the recent simulcast episodes by FUNimation, they have chosen to use the term "Haki energy" despite official Funimation translators wanting to use the term "ambition." This was apparently Toei's decision perhaps based on what the Viz Manga has decided to use. It is not clear what term will be used in the Funimation dub or if the DVD releases will contain this term, but "Haki energy" appears to be what they are using currently. Trivia * The ability to "read" an opponent's attack is similar to Mantra as well its general description. Since the Sky Island is very isolated, it is unknown if Mantra is the same type of power. * Jinbei and some of Whitebeard's division captains have shown the capability to strike Logia Devil Fruit users. One of Whitebeard's allies confirmed Whitebeard as a Haki user as explanation to him being able to do so. It is unknown if the rest of his crew and allies can utilize Haki also.One Piece Manga - Chapter 567, Whitebeard is confirmed to be a Haki user. * In the anime, Luffy implied that Marigold and Sandersonia's Haki-powered blows were similar to Sentoumaru's attacks. However, as of yet, Sentomaru himself is not a confirmed Haki user. * Everyone who possesses the King's Disposition Haki is shown to be a leader: Monkey D. Luffy being Captain of the Straw Hat Pirates, Shanks being the Captain of the Red-Haired Pirates, Boa Hancock being both the queen of Amazon Lily as well as Captain of the Kuja Pirates, and Edward Newgate being Captain of the Whitebeard Pirates. * So far, only Pirates have been shown to possess Haki (the Kuja Tribe is seen to all be pirates by the World Government). It is currently unknown if that is just a coincidence, although Ivankov commented that it was no wonder Luffy draws others to him after he demonstrated his power. * Devil Fruit users can use Haki, despite Haki negates Devil Fruit abilities. This is because the Haki only negate the powers of the enemy, not the user. * Not only is it a Japanese term, but Haki was also the name of Scandinavian Sea-King (a name given for powerful pirates) in Norse mythology. * Aokiji managed to survive a Haki-imbued strike from Whitebeard's bisento by turning into ice before the attack connected. References External Links * Haki - German One Piece Encyclopedia article about Haki * Qi - Wikipedia article on the principle that Haki and other similar principles are derived from * Battle Aura - TV tropes wiki article on the Battle Aura trope * Ki Attacks - TV tropes wiki article on the Ki Attacks trope * Ki - Dragon Ball Wikia article about Ki which Haki resembles in principle Site Navigation de:Haki Category:Abilities